


Content

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fitz discovers that Simmons is in fact a really bad cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Jemma sighs with content. Her clothes are covered in flour, there’s smudges of butter on her pants, and small lumps of dough in her hair. The teacher’s kitchen, that she was graciously allowed to borrow, looks like a war zone with bowls, whisks and cake molds scattered all over. She takes a step back to admire her creation.  
  
Sure, the product in front of her doesn’t quite look like the cake on the photo, but who really wants a cake that looks like plastic when they can have homemade, right? Certainly not Fitz, she hopes.

~

Jemma’s heart is sinking. Fitz doesn’t look happy. But, he doesn’t look sad either, just kind of indifferent, so it can’t be all bad.  
  
“Really Simmons, you didn’t have to-” he starts, but she cuts him off.  
  
“Of course I had to Fitz, it is your birthday! It really was no trouble at all,” she says as she gestures towards the cake, “I mean, it does have a few flaws, but if you squint your eyes you hardly notice the big chunk missing. I had to cut off because it got burned you see. And I don’t think you can really taste the first batch of frosting I made. I had to redo it twice because I had used salt instead of sugar.”  
  
He looks at her and smiles. It’s one of those soft smiles, reserved for special occasions, like getting a good grade on a difficult assignment or receiving a parcel from his mum. She can feel her cheeks burning.  
  
“Thank you Jemma, no one has ever baked for me before,” he says as he cuts himself a piece, “I better give it a taste then!”  
  
He puts a small bite in his mouth, and as she watches him chew and swallow it with much discomfort, she promises herself that she’ll someday make him food that’s so delicious he’ll never want to be without her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 9.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Fitz & Simmons and the word was "content".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
